


Working it out

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Артур, человек, который мог слышать звук выстрела с другой стороны города размером с Чикаго и определять тип пистолета за несколько секунд, не мог даже услышать сердцебиение Имса с другого конца комнаты.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Working it out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954890) by [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue). 



> Соулмейт!АУ, где все имеют суперспособности, но когда соулмейты находятся рядом, то обнуляют друг друга.

Артур снова зевнул и напряг свой слух, гадая, вернется ли Дом в ближайшее время. Единственным заметным звуком в полумиле был щелчок камеры туристов, фотографировавших Чикаго двумя кварталами ниже, а ещё — звук приближающегося человека, входящего в склад. Не Дом, или, по крайней мере, это было не дыхание Дома.

Чем ближе приближался человек, тем тише становились его шаги. Сначала Артур подумал, что это могла быть его сила — какая-то способность бесшумно ходить или передвигаться. Но мужчина что-то напевал себе под нос, явно не пытаясь быть тихим.

— Кто ты такой? — сорвался Артур, раздраженный таинственным вторжением, и повернулся лицом к нарушителю.

Мужчина подпрыгнул чуть ли не на фут и уставился на Артура, разинув рот.

— Ты что, робот? — спросил он, хватаясь за грудь, как будто Артур напугал его до усрачки. Артур сидел посреди склада, где они работали, ожидая появления как архитектора, так и имитатора. Вероятно, это был имитатор, судя по описанию Дома.

— Нет, — ответил Артур, слегка обидевшись. Он отвернулся обратно к своим исследованиям, решив игнорировать другого мужчину.

К его крайнему шоку и ужасу, этому человеку удалось подкрасться к нему и ткнуть в бок. Артур отреагировал инстинктивно; другими словами, он зарычал, вытащил пистолет и выстрелил в то место, которое другой человек занимал секунду назад.

Ни Артур, ни Имс не произвели хорошего первого впечатления друг на друга.

К сожалению, Имс оказался тем имитатором, которого они ждали, и им как-то пришлось работать вместе.

Имс, похоже, быстро оправился от почти смертельного испытания.

— Дорогой! — крикнул он, входя на склад в совершенно неприемлемое время — в 10.05. Артур уточнил, что они должны были встретиться в 10.00, и ожидал, что вся команда приедет на пятнадцать минут раньше. Но они не пришли.

И снова — Имс двигался до странного тихо. Артур, человек, который мог слышать звук выстрела с другой стороны города размером с Чикаго и определять тип пистолета за несколько секунд, не мог даже услышать сердцебиение Имса с другого конца комнаты.

— Ты что, носишь шапку из фольги под своей шевелюрой? — спросил Имс.

Артур уставился на него:

— Чего? — спросил он, и тут же поднял руку. — Стоп. Даже знать не хочу. Ты опоздал, Имс.

— По сравнению с Домом и Алексусом, я пришел рано, — фыркнул Имс.

По мнению Артура, это к делу не относилось.

К концу дня, наполненного непродуктивными препирательствами, Дом отвел его в сторону.

Несмотря на то, что Артур знал, что Дом обладает способностью внушать чувство доверия любому, с кем разговаривает, он позволил этому человеку говорить. Дом никогда бы не стал злоупотреблять своими способностями.

— Что происходит между тобой и Имсом? — спросил Дом.

Артуру хотелось возвести руки к небу:

— Он меня бесит. Он грубый и ленивый, и я не слышу ничего из того, что он делает!

Дом нахмурил брови.

— Ты не слышишь его? Как если бы твои способности на него не действовали?

— Да! Нет! — Артур сжал переносицу, уставившись в пол. — Может быть. Он не моя вторая половинка, Дом, даже не смей говорить этого.

После долгой паузы, Артур поднял взгляд.

Дом прищурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Не твоя вторая половинка, м? Ты уверен?

Артур не был уверен:

— Дерьмо, — только и сказал он.

— Я уверен, у вас все получится, — Дом похлопал Артура по плечу.

На следующий день Имс пришел с необычайно самодовольным видом.

— Знаешь, а это даже смешно, — сказал Имс, когда Дом ушел на обеденный перерыв, и Алексус присоединился к нему, взглянув на них двоих и побледнев.

— Ничего смешного, — рявкнул Артур. Он задавался вопросом, сможет ли он «случайно» вытащить пистолет и выстрелить в Имса.

— Я тоже не слышу тебя, пупсик.

Артур замер. Он вытащил пистолет, радуясь, как обнадеживающе чувствуется этот вес в руке. Может, он просто согласится с тем, что никто не поверит, что это был несчастный случай, и все равно застрелит человека.

— Объясни, — зарычал он.

Имс посмотрел на пистолет с настороженным презрением.

— Кобб ничего мне не говорил, маленький ты болван. Я читаю его мысли. Точно так же, как я могу читать мысли Алексуса и всех остальных людей в радиусе трех миль.

У Артура отвисла челюсть. Он думал, что ему сейчас станет плохо. Мысль о том, что кто-то вот так вторгается в его мысли…

— Кроме твоих, — добавил Имс, нахмурившись. — Хотя я бы хотел, потому что ты чертовски бесишь.

Артур чувствовал, как будто он снова может дышать. Он убрал свой пистолет в кобуру.

— Это ты чертовски бесишь, — по-детски капризно ответил Артур.

Имс приподнял одну бровь. Это был привлекательный взгляд, который Артур пытался игнорировать.

— Нахуй тебя, Имс, — Артур зарычал и привлек его к себе для поцелуя.

— Возможно, минут через десять, — ответил Имс, бормоча в губы Артура достаточно громко, чтобы он мог их услышать.

Артур улыбнулся.


End file.
